


Oh Gods

by SterlingRook



Series: Godly Mayhem [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fantasy, Fiction, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Multi, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingRook/pseuds/SterlingRook
Summary: Hi, my name is Avalon, and I think I killed my Geometry teacher today. See, the thing is, a few days ago, I woke up with a really awful migraine and shit has only gone down hill from there. Here, maybe a quick recap will help you."You look like hell, V." Calla snorts. I brush the hair out my face and shoot her a glare."Wow thanks. You really know how to make a girl feel special." Calla grins, playfully hitting me upside the head. I wince, my head thrumming in pain."Hey, V, you okay?" I nod in response, biting my lip lightly."Ya. I just have a bit of a migraine. Plus its existential crisis Monday. Nothin new. You?" Calla shrugs, and we stay quiet until we reach the Geometry room. Calla pulls out my chair for me, plopping down in the seat next to me before slinging her arm across my shoulders. I relax, closing my eyes. I have a few minutes. I can probably just... the lights flash as I blink, trying to keep myself awake, take a minute. My lips part and my head tilts a little. Maybe if i just- and I was out.





	Oh Gods

Hi, my name is Avalon, and I think I killed my Geometry teacher today. See, the thing is, a few days ago, I woke up with a really awful migraine and shit has only gone down hill from there. Here, maybe a quick recap will help you.

"You look like hell, V." Calla snorts. I brush the hair out my face and shoot her a glare.

"Wow thanks. You really know how to make a girl feel special." I grouch. Calla grins, playfully tapping me upside the head. I wince, my head thrumming in pain. Calla furrows her eyebrows, looking at me a little concernedly.

"Hey, V, you okay?" I nod in response, biting my lip lightly.

"Ya. I just have a bit of a migraine. Plus its existential crisis Monday. Nothin new. You?" Calla shrugs, and we stay quiet until we reach the Geometry room. Calla pulls out my chair for me, plopping down in the seat next to me before slinging her arm across my shoulders. I relax, closing my eyes. I have a few minutes. I can probably just... the lights flash as I blink, trying to keep myself awake, take a minute. My lips part and my head tilts a little. Maybe if i just- and I was out.

"Miss Dunn, would you care to explain Ptolemys Theorem to the class since you so clearly understand it?" I jerk awake, my knee hitting the desk violently. I glance quickly between Calla and Mr. Ryker before pulling myself into a proper sitting position. I smooth down my shirt and wipe at the corner of my mouth nervously.

"Sorry?" Mr. Ryker slams his hand down on his desk.

"I don't need students who can't listen much less who fall asleep in class Miss Dunn. Now is there a reasonable explanation as to why you couldn't stay awake in your first class of the day Miss Dunn?" I rub my eyes a bit, and I force myself to keep my mouth shut as I yawn, which probably results in a highly unfortunate twisted up expression on my face.

"Avalon actually hasn't been feeling well, Mr. Ryker." I look over at Calla, suppressing a smirk as I see the gears turning in her head. One of the reasons I put up with Callas antics was probably this. She could bullshit her way out of any situation, and would often bullshit me out of situations as well. Calla shot a covert grin my way before continuing. "So no, she isn't a bad student and I would actually take it as far as to say that ′ _Miss Dunn_ ′ over here is just the type of student you want. She hasn't ever fallen asleep in class before and the one time she has its because of a sickness she is actively enduring instead of skipping school to sleep at home in her bed. Though I'm sure the deans would love to hear about Ava, precious little Ava misbehaving in class if you want to make a scene out of it." Calla pauses and I make a production of rubbing at my temples and batting my eyes innocently. "I've known you for quite some time now though, Mr. Ryker, and I've never known you to make such a trivial offense a big deal. No, I don't think you're that type of teacher. One of Avas favorites. Theres some real great reviews of you on RateMyProfessor by the way. I believe Avalon might have even written one of the most upvoted ones recently." I pinch Calla under the table and she blinks hard, pinching me back. Mr. Ryker lays off, seeming slightly pleased at the praise.

"You've got some real balls, ya know that Cal?" I mutter. Calla shrugs.

"What, that? Teachers are usually fine if you boost their ego right after the insult. Makes them feel important or some shit." I scowl at her.

"No, not that. I hate the name Ava and you know it." Calla chuckles under her breath.

"Ava sounds more innocent though, and you know the Deans think of you like that. You may be a little ball of anger when I'm around, but most people think you're actually pretty bubbly and cute and- OW." Calla yelps. "What was that for, jackass?" She hisses, and I turn my nose up, looking away defiantly. "Oh come on, what are you, four? Its not my fault everyone-" I whip my head around, glaring aggressively at Calla, gritting my teeth against the sharp pain of the migraine. She shuts up after that, rubbing absently at the spot I kicked her. We stay silent for what little of the period there is left, and she wraps her arm back around me. I rest into her and a silent truce is brokered between us.

"Hey, V?" Calla whispers in my ear. I hum back.

"Hm?"

"What do you want for lunch?" I snort, cupping my hand to direct the sound to her more clearly.

"Mr. Ryker." I feel Calla let out a quick burst of air in surprise.

"AVALON." I smile a little to myself, giving strict Mr. Ryker a once over.

"What? He might have a stick up his ass, but I wouldn't mind him putting his stick up my-" Calla presses her hand over my mouth and the rest comes out as air and a hiss. We sit there, my head rested against Calla and one of her arms around me while the other covers my mouth until the teacher dismisses us at which point we unfold from our position and I grab Callas shoulder roughly, staring seriously at her. "Ass." I announce loudly, and several other students snicker childishly with me as Calla groans, dragging me to our next class. The next few classes zip by until lunch, where things start getting  _real_  interesting.


End file.
